militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Akatsuki-class destroyer (1901)
Imperial Japanese Navy |Class before=''Murakumo'' class destroyer |Class after=''Shirakumo'' class destroyer |Subclasses= |Built range= |In commission range=December 14, 1901 to April 1, 1913 |Total ships building= |Total ships planned= |Total ships completed=2 |Total ships cancelled= |Total ships active=0 |Total ships laid up= |Total ships lost=1 |Total ships retired=1 |Total ships preserved= }} |module2= normal, full load |Ship length= pp, overall |Ship beam= |Ship draught= |Ship propulsion=2-shaft reciprocating, 4 Yarrow boilers, |Ship speed= |Ship complement=62 |Ship armament= * 1 x QF 12 pounder 12 cwt naval gun * 5 x QF 6 pounder Hotchkiss * 2 x 450 mm torpedoes }} }} The was a class of two torpedo boat destroyers (TBDs) of the Imperial Japanese Navy.Jentsura, Warships of the Imperial Japanese Navy, 1869-1945 Background The Akatsuki-class destroyers were ordered under the 1897 fiscal budget as a follow-on to the earlier ''Ikazuchi''-class. Both were ordered to the Yarrow Shipbuilders in Clyde, Scotland.Howarth, The Fighting Ships of the Rising Sun Design Substantially identical to the previous Ikazuchi-class, the main difference between the vessels was in the design of its rudder. With the previous class, the rudder was semi-balanced, and had a portion exposed above the waterline. This made the vessel vulnerable to disablement by stray gunfire. The Akatsuki-class was intended to remedy this design flaw. Only two vessels were procured, as the Japanese navy intended to study the technique and to retrofit the existing Ikazuchi-class vessels in Japan. The design was similar to the four-stack Royal Navy B class, also known as the “Thirty Knotters”. Both vessels had a flush deck design with a distinctive "turtleback" forecastle that was intended to clear water from the bow during high speed navigation, but was poorly designed for high waves or bad weather. The bridge and forward gun platform were barely raised above the bow, resulting in a wet conning position. More than half of the small hull was occupied by the boilers and the engine room. With fuel and weaponry, there was little space left for crew quarters. Both were powered by triple expansion steam engines and had coal-fired water-tube boilers. Armament was one QF 12 pounderon a bandstand on the forecastle, five QF 6 pounder Hotchkiss (two sided abreast the conning tower, two sided between the funnels and one on the quarterdeck) and 2 single tubes for 18 inch torpedoes.Cocker, Destroyers of the Royal Navy Operational history Both Akatsuki-class destroyers arrived in Japan in time to be used in combat service during the Russo-Japanese War of 1904-1905. Akatsuki arrived at Yokosuka on May 7, 1902 and Kasumi on 25 June. During the Battle of Port Arthur Akatsuki struck a naval mine and sank on May 17, 1904 at . After the end of the Russo-Japanese War, Kasumi was re-classified as third-class destroyer on August 28, 1912 and was removed from front line combat service. It was used as an unarmed utility vessel until 1920.Nishida, Imperial Japanese Navy List of Ships Notes References Books *Cocker, Maurice (1983). Destroyers of the Royal Navy, 1893-1981. Ian Allan. ISBN 0-7110-1075-7. * * * * *Lyon, David (1996). The First Destroyers. Naval Institute Press, Annapolis, Maryland. ISBN 1-55750-271-4. External links * Category:Destroyer classes Akatsuki-class destroyers